yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Circles/Yo-kai Watch Blasters
Indoorsmen The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who's inspiriting can drive those, one way or another into self-isolation in their homes. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Buff Weight. Trying Tangle Tango The Yo-kai Circle is centered around Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth, who are part of the Dancing Trio. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Kelpacabana. Happy Couples The Yo-kai Ring is centered about the married Yo-kai couples. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love Buster. Classy Classics This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Classic Yo-kai. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Faux Kappa. 'Sneezy Snuffles' Union This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who can create colds. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love-Packed Rice Ball. Team 'Respect Assets!' This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who were created from abandoned items. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love Scepter. Bratz This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai that have brattish tendencies. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Getaway Daruma. Karaoke Klub This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who are more musically inclined. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Horn. Snaggerjag and Friends This Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai that live underwater. Completing this Ring will reward the player a SV Snaggerjag Spirit Bead. Lost in Translation The Yo-kai Ring is centered around a group of Yo-kai. While the English name has a description that is basically "lost in translation", the Japanese names of the Yo-kai have the honorific "-san" on their name. Completing this Ring rewards the player with Ol' Fortune. Super-Duper Party Posse This Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai who enjoy dance parties. Completing this Ring rewards the player with an One-Star Coin. Yo-kai Ladies’ Society This Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai with great interest and proficieny in traditionally feminine topics. The English version mistakenly refers to this group as a "Ladies' Society", when the original term merely refers to a casual get-together of friends, usually women. Completing this Ring will reward the player a Purple Coin G. The Eyes Have It This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai Who possess multiple eyes. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Yellow Coin G. Power Strangers The Yo-kai Circle is centred around Yo-kai with a superhero-themed complex. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards the player a Red Coin G. The Three Hunketeers Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai that are known for their handsomeness. Completing this Yo-Kai Ring rewards the player with a Green Coin G. Muscle Heads Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Orange Coin G. A Balanced Yo-kai Meal Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Pink Coin G. Beautifour Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Light Blue Coin G. Jeweled Whiskers Yo-Kai Circle is focused around the Gemnyans. Completing this circle awards you with Robonyan F. Madam in the Afternoon Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Blue Coin G. Seven Samukai Completing this Circle rewards the player with the Holy Blade. Fruit Basket Completing this Circle rewards the player with Machonyan. Prey of the Hungramps Completing this Circle rewards the player with Hungorge. Five Wicked Yo-kai Completing this Circle rewards the player with a 1-Star Coin. Kappaz Completing this circle rewards the player with a Lucky Crank-a-kai coin Oni Slayers Completing this Circle rewards the player with Sailornyan. Clockwork Yo-kai The Yo-Kai Circle focuses on Robotic Yo-kai. Completing this Circle rewards the player with Jetnyan. Red Cat Corps Leaders The Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai that are exclusively found in ''Red Cat Corps. Completing this Circle rewards the player Moximous K. White Dog Squad HQ The Yo-kai Ring focuses on Yo-kai that are exclusively found in White Dog Squad. Completing the Circle rewards the player with Moximous N. Legendary Blasters This Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-Kai part of the original Legendary Blasters Team. Completing this Circle rewards the player a 5-Star Coin. Category:Game mechanics